gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Whetstone
'Whetstone '''is a county in the southwest of the State of San Andreas. It appears in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Whetstone is a forested island region of San Andreas separated from the remaining landmass by a narrow channel. It is home to the small town of Angel Pine and the massive Mount Chiliad, the tallest feature in the entire state of San Andreas. Whetstone is one of the most sparsely-populated counties in San Andreas (second only to Flint County), with the only settlement being Angel Pine, which is located on a flat plain at the base of Mount Chiliad. There is a beach situated to the south of Angel Pine. The rest of the county consists of the forested region of Shady Creeks. Influence It is somewhat based on Contra Costa County in California. Events of GTA San Andreas After a deadly shoot-out with the rival Ballas gang under the Mulholland Intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is arrested by C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski and dragged out to the remote town of Angel Pine in Whetstone. Here, Tenpenny and Pulaski use the recent incarceration of Carl's brother Sweet as leverage to force him to manage their out-of-town dealings, such as murdering witnesses to their extensive corruption. With little time to recuperate from the events in Los Santos, Carl finds himself in a strange new place, with no ammunition, and only a camera and orders to kill a man holed up in a cabin in nearby Mount Chiliad. Carl quickly locates the cabin, which is heavily guarded by FBI agents, and lures the witness out. As the witness attempts to escape by car, Carl chases him down the mountain and kills him, making sure to photograph the "evidence" that he will no longer be talking. Carl then returns the evidence to Angel Pine for Tenpenny and Pulaski to pick up. Later in the story, as Carl is performing tasks for Mike Toreno, a shady government agent with ties to the Loco Syndicate, he is asked to make a clandestine supply delivery flight to some of Toreno's men holed up in Angel Pine. Carl uses the Rustler supplied by Toreno at the abandoned airstrip outside Las Venturas to fly below radar detection all the way to Whetstone in order to make the delivery without Toreno being caught in the act by those watching him. Residents *Carl Johnson (in Angel Pine) *Cesar Vialpando mentions he has some family in Whetstone Towns *Angel Pine Locations *Mount Chiliad *Shady Cabin *Shady Creeks Others Homes *Angel Pine Save Point *Angel Pine Safehouse Places *Cluckin' Bell (in Angel Pine) *Ammu-Nation (in Angel Pine) *Angel Pine Junkyard *Angel Pine Medical Center *Angel Pine Mobile Home Park Weapons *Golf Club *Shovel *Desert Eagle *Micro-SMG *Flamethrower *Fire Extinguisher *Flowers *Parachute Stationary Vehicles *Ambulance *BF Injection (x2) *Bike *Camper *Cement Truck (x2) *DFT-30 *Dinghy (x5) *Dozer *Forklift *Glendale (Beater) *Journey *Kart *Mesa (only when wanted for export) *Mountain Bike (x2) *Quad (x3) *Roadtrain *Romero *Sadler *Sanchez (x3) *Tow Truck *Walton (x2) Other *Body Armor (x2) *Police Bribe (x2) *Unique Stunt Jump (x3) Trivia *A Whetstone is a sharpening stone used for knives and other cutting tools. Navigation de:Whetstone es:Whetstone pl:Whetstone ru:Уэтстоун * Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA SA) Category:Unlocked Areas